


we are infinite as the universe we hold inside.

by lovajoons



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mother Nature - Freeform, Soulmates, johnny is the sky, mark & hyuck is minor tho, sun and moon, taeyong is the earth, the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovajoons/pseuds/lovajoons
Summary: and despite all the beauty johnny had ever created to keep him company in the mirky blue sky, despite all he had seen live and breathe and die - taeyong would always be his favorite work of the universe.





	we are infinite as the universe we hold inside.

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi this is just an excuse for the part of me that still channels the younger me who was obsessed with percy jackson to write abt greek mythology 
> 
> taeyong is gaea and johnny is uranus 
> 
> inspired a lot by sun by sleeping at last tbh

coming soon !!


End file.
